


Sleep Safe

by Kiiyarayne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ling has rly bad insomnia and needs a place to crash, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyarayne/pseuds/Kiiyarayne
Summary: Ling hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in months, and he's not going to let Ed deny him a chance to get one tonight!





	Sleep Safe

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I just wanted to write something horribly adorable and fluffy

Ling hadn't slept in a real bed in months. He'd been too keyed up to sleep well most of the time, and on the rare occasions he _did_ sleep, it wasn't in any kind of comfortable place or position. So finding a place to sleep peacefully was, honestly, becoming a priority _very_ quickly.

He looked down at Ed, able to sleep damn near anywhere at any time, hogging a large bed all to himself, the short-stack. Still crouched in the window above the bed, Ling reached out a toe to poke at Ed's exposed stomach. "Hey Ed. Scoot over and let me in, too."

Predictably, Ed snorted in his sleep and rolled over onto his side, back facing Ling. Still asleep, or so it seemed. "Hey shrimp. I said move over." Touchy as he was about his height, that was bound to get some kind of reaction—Al had said Ed was known to go straight into fights from a dead sleep after hearing height-based insults. Ling wasn't entirely sure he believed it, but if Ed was just pretending so as not to let Ling in, then surely those would be construed as fighting words.

"Don't call me shrimp, asshole," Ed mumbled, turning his face away from a pillow just long enough to say it.

Ah, excellent, he was awake. "Then move over and let me in."

Ed rubbed at his eyes with his left hand, then turned to look up at Ling with a frown. "Why the hell aren't you asleep?"

Ling didn't want to talk about the myriad reasons he wasn't asleep right now, the reasons he needed someone 'safe' nearby when he _did_ , so that he could fall asleep without worry, the reasons why Ed was the only person left who he felt safe enough to sleep nearby and get some deep, restful _sleep_. So he had to dodge around the issue. "Because a certain someone named Edward Elric _won't move over_ and let me."

"What the hell? Go find your own bed, I'm not sharing mine." With that, Ed pulled the covers over his shoulders and tried to fall back asleep. Tried, being the keyword, because Ling wasn't going anywhere and in fact was starting to get into the bed regardless of Ed's wishes.

Ed clearly wasn't pleased. He tried to shove Ling away by elbowing him in the ribcage with his automail arm, but Ling just grunted and pushed Ed's arm away with more strength than Ed thought Ling had in him. "What are you doing?! Get out of my bed!"

"Please, Ed? Just for tonight?" Ling's voice was quiet, and although he tried his damnedest, he could feel the fear creeping into his words.

"Why can't you sleep somewhere else?" This time, Ling noted that there was considerably less hostility. He hadn't been able to stop himself from sounding like the scared teenager he was. Maybe he could use that to his advantage here—Ed had to be able to relate to that at some times, didn't he?

It took Ling a few moments to try and find the right words to say. "I mentioned that I was under constant threat of assassination in Xing, right? Well, a lifetime of that made it so I can't sleep unless I'm close to someone I trust." Next to him, Ling could _feel_ Ed's entire body tense up, though he couldn't understand why. It was supposed to be an honor for a Xingese prince to trust someone. Literally with his life, in this case. So why was Ed taking this so badly?

"You… trust me?" This time, it was Ed's turn to be quiet, and to sound like a teenager in over his head. Maybe Ling was misreading the situation?

Ling nodded, humming his agreement as he wrapped his right arm around Ed's waist. Ed was warm, and already Ling could feel himself starting to drift off. Hopefully the conversation didn't go on too much longer.

"… Thank you. For trusting me like this. I never— I mean—"

"Are you done talking yet? I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in like two months now and you're keeping me awake."

"… Oh…" Ed went quiet, then settled his automail arm on top of Ling's. "… Good night, Ling. I hope you sleep well."

Amazingly, he did.


End file.
